Return of the Vampire King
by murloc rampage
Summary: The Vampire King has returned. Does that mean Marceline lied about killing him? Now he's bringing back the ancient warriors to try and kill Marceline. Can Finn, Jake, Pb, and Marceline work together and stop him? Or will he kill Marceline and rebuild his fallen kingdom. This story was made shortly after memory of a memory. Only his demon sword was added to this story.
1. Chapter 1

(I'm going to try and re-write the story but with a different ending and different events but this chapter will stay the same. I'd really appreciate it if people who read this put up a review.)

Ch.1. Return of the Vampire King

(Second P.O.V.)

(3 months after "What was missing")(a cave at the border of the land of Ooo)(late afternoon)

A wizard is seen with a cloak and a demon wand approaching a sealed cave.

"Ashicus opicus," the wizard said.

The cave door opened and he walked inside. There were warnings telling anyone that enters to stop and turn back. He ignored them completely and reached a seemingly dead end.

"Ashicus destroyicus!" the wizard yelled, the wall exploded and revealed a torch lit secret stairway.

He continued on, seeing more warnings that he continued to ignore. He then reached a spell resilient door that he opened himself. The room was pitch-black until the wizard took one of the torches and walked into the room. The light from the torch lit the enter room and in the middle of the room was…The Vampire King. The Vampire King looked at the wizard with blood red eyes and tried to get out of his shackles that kept him tied to the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"Relax, I'm only here to release you because I need you help," the wizard told him.

The Vampire King laughed, "Why would I help you?" he asked.

"Because I want revenge against the person who imprisoned you here. Marceline the vampire queen," The wizard to him.

Hearing that name made The Vampire King go into a frenzy. He pulled on his chains and shackles with blood curling screams.

"Your going to need to relax. You need to rest up your strength first and gain even more power. If you help me then I'll be your servant for the rest of my life. Do we have a deal?" The wizard asked.

The Vampire King stared at the wizard for a second and then nodded, "Now, release me," The Vampire King demanded.

"Ashicus Freicus," the wizard said and then the room turned black and all the torches went out.

The Vampire King got up, covered in the light that was absorbed from the torches and sunk into his body giving him strength, clothes and his powers but it only gave him a tiny boost. He was still sickly and dying.

"What is your name wizard?" The Vampire king asked.

"My name is Ash," The wizard told him.

"Well Ash, let's go get our revenge," The Vampire King said while walking to the stairway and his finger made a bright light. As they were walking The vampire King asked, "Does she still have that little teddy bear she loves so much?".

"No, I have it actually. Right here." Ash said taking out the teddy bear.

"Nice. That'll help brake her spirit," The vampire King said and laughed.

"Let's speed this up. Ashicus Flyicus," Ash said while grabbing The Vampire King and they flew out of the cave into the night.

(candy kingdom)(night)(party room)(about 1 hour after the Vampire King was released)

Marceline walks into the party room, but it was pitch black. Marceline could hear movement but couldn't see anything and took out her axe-bass.

"Hello?" Marceline said aloud.

Then the lights came on with the jump of the candy citizens, PB, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and Finn.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Marceline!" Everyone yelled which made Marceline jump in surprise.

Marceline flew over to Finn, Jake, and PB.

"Who's idea was this?" Marceline demanded.

PB and Jake pointed to Finn and walked away.

"It was mine Marceline," Finn admitted.

"Finn!" Marceline yelled while grabbing him with claws and the face she made while fighting her father in red rock pass.

Finn closed his eyes but instead of feeling a punch or kick, he feels her kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Finn. I haven't had a birthday party in about…I'd say four hundred years. You're a good friend for a weenie." she said with a smile.

"Your welcome Marceline," Finn said back with a blush.

The party went on for about two hours before the strawberry topped cake was brought out for everyone. Marceline ate the colors from the strawberries and everyone else ate the mixture of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry flavored cake. When the cake was finished there was a karaoke contest where peppermint butler won which impressed everyone. After the contest everyone went home while Finn, Jake, and Marceline went to Marceline's house.

(Marceline's house)

Even though Jake likes Marceline and trusts her, he still doesn't trust Finn to be with Marceline alone. He could tell something is up with those two even though its obvious that Finn has no idea that he was slowly falling for the vampire queen. Jake stayed until Marceline and Finn fell asleep and took Finn back home to sleep in his own bed but as he placed Finn down on the bed, a note fell out of his pocket. Jake picked up the note and started reading it to himself, here's what he read.

(note)

Dear Marceline,

Ever since PB turned back to her normal age and you sang that amazing song, I've realized that we're starting to become closer every time we're together. You're a radical dame but for some reason you don't have a good boyfriend, Why is that? I thought that by now you'd have found the one for you but instead you've only been out with jerks like Ash. I'm writing this note because Jake doesn't trust you to be alone with me. Well anyways, I hope your next boyfriend is just as awesome as you. You deserve someone that truly loves you, I hope I can find the one for me too one day.

-from Finn.

Jake read the note with his mouth wide open and his chin touching the ground. It was so shocking he farted which made Finn stir in his sleep.

"Oh my glob! I didn't know Finn was smart enough to write a note as long as this. I guess PB rubbed some of her smartness onto him," Jake said and went to sleep after ripping up the note and throwing it away.

(Marceline's house)(after Jake took Finn home)

Marceline kept fidgeting in her sleep. She kept having nightmares about something from her past until she woke up. She had no idea why she was having these nightmares but she knew her dreams were trying to tell her something important. She got up and saw that Finn was not on the couch asleep like he was right before she drifted to her slumber. After thinking about what she should do she decides to sleep at the tree fort and flew off to it.

(tree fort)

Marceline flew into Finn and Jake's room and went over to Finn. She kissed his cheek before flying down to their couch and falling asleep there without any nightmares this time.

(Over the tree fort)(after Marceline fell asleep)

"So where are we heading?" Ash asked while they're flying.

"To my old home. Its over near the Lich's underground home." The Vampire King answered.

"Ok," Ash said.

"I can tell that you want to kill someone other than Marceline. Who is it?" The Vampire King asked.

"Her little chump friend, Finn the human, the so called hero of Ooo," Ash answered bitterly.

"Don't worry, if he's a hero then he'll help Marceline and I'll personally rip his head off and drain every drop off blood from his body," The Vampire King said hungrily.

"I'd pay to see that," Ash said.

"Good, cause now you owe me five bucks," The Vampire king said and laughed.

"Aw man." Ash said joining in on the laugh as they flew to the home of the Vampire King.

(That's the end of chapter 1 of the remake. The next five or six chapter will be uploaded soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2. Blood pool and the serum

(I'm not changing this chapter that much either. Also, enjoy the story and leave a review please.)

(The Vampire King's home)(Sacred room)

Ash and The Vampire King entered his sacred room, Ash looked around, looking at the statues and ancient paintings. Then he notices the pool of pure red blood in the middle of the room.

"Ah, its still here. My blood pool," The Vampire King said with a smile.

"That reminds me. What's your name?" Ash asked.

The Vampire King stared at the Blood pool for a moment, "I can't remember my name, I was trapped in that room for so long, only to be starving and angry that I forgot it. But now I can make up for the hundreds of years of hunger," the Vampire King said and he put his head into the blood pool.

The pool of blood was slowly being drained as The Vampire king drank the blood until there wasn't any left. "Whoa, you weren't kidding," Ash said and noticed that the Vampire King changed.

His hair went from gray and dying to midnight black with blue streams, his arm's turned from being feeble to being muscular, and his clothes changed into more modern clothes. He's now wearing a black t-shirt with blue shorts.

Then The Vampire King spat up all the blood back into the pool except it changed into black blood now, "Now, we can see where our Vampire Queen is," he said and touched the black blood.

The blood pool then showed an image of Marceline sleeping on Finn and Jake's couch.

"Hey Ash, you sure they're only friends or do you think they're together?" The Vampire King asked with a smirk, haring this Ash got pissed off, which amused the Vampire king.

"If that little chump is then I'll kill him myself!" Ash yelled.

The Vampire King laughed, "If it was that easy you wouldn't need my help but I have some old friends that'll help us," he told him.

"Really? Who?" Ash asked.

(Finn and Jake's tree fort)(morning)

Jake woke up to see Finn still asleep and stretched his body to get out of bed and into the kitchen. Jake started to make some eggs until Marceline crept behind him and hissed making him scream and jump up in fear.

"Marceline! What the math are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I just felt like crashing here," she answered while going over to their fridge.

Finn came down the ladder and yawns, "What's with all the screaming?" Finn asked sleepily.

"We have an unannounced guess," Jake answered a bit annoyed.

Finn notices Marceline and looks through his pockets trying to find his note but couldn't find it, "Where is it?" Finn asked himself.

Jake grabbed Finn and took him outside to talk to him privately, "Finn I found the note you wanted to give to Marceline." Jake told him.

"You invaded my privacy?" Finn asked getting a bit angry.

"No! It fell out when I laid you on your bed last night. I read it and ripped it up when I finished. You can't give a note like that to Marceline." Jake told him.

"Why not?" Finn demanded.

"Because she might think you like like her." Jake answered.

"Well, maybe I do like like her." Finn said with a red face.

"You can't like like a vampire Finn. It wouldn't work out. She'll be bored with you when your old." Jake told him.

Finn wanted to argue but then he stopped himself, "Yeah…your probably right. Lets go back now." Finn told Jake and Jake brought them back inside.

"Marceline, we gotta go to the candy kingdom to see PB." Finn told her while getting ready.

"Ok weenie." Marceline said while turning into a bat and hides inside Finn's backpack without either of them noticing.

"You ready bro?" Jake asked.

"Heck yeah I am. I'm ready for anything." Finn said confidently.

(Candy Kingdom)(Candy castle)

The castle was filled with candy citizens, all of them either bore the marks of spells or attacks. Finn and Jake knew something happened and searched the castle for PB. Their search eventually gets them to the dungeon where they find Ash and The Vampire King with PB.

"Where's the staircase to the ancient catacombs Princess Bubblegum?" The Vampire King demanded while holding the decorpsinator serum.

"I won't tell you!" PB answered defiantly and Marceline comes out of Finn's backpack surprising Finn and Jake.

"Fine!" The Vampire King yelled and threw her at the wall, knocking her out cold.

Then Ash notices a switch and presses it, unlocking a secret doorway that leads to a staircase full of cobwebs, "Um…I think I found it," Ash told him.

"That's awe-," The Vampire King started before he was kicked in the face by Marceline.

"Vampire kick!" Marceline yelled.

"Marceline!" Ash yelled a bit astonished.

"Ash, I bet you're the one who unleashed what's his name." Marceline said while pointing at him.

"Yes he was, and you can call me the Vampire king," The Vampire King said while getting up.

"You shouldn't be getting up so quickly after a kick like that!" Marceline said astonished by his quick recovery.

"Well, I'm still weak but not that weak. Now Ash, distract her and her friends," The Vampire king ordered.

Finn and Jake went to PB's side while Marceline got ready to fight Ash.

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp you controlling jerk!" she yelled and lunged at Ash with a hiss.

"Ashicus Agilicus!" Ash yelled and dodged to the side with great agility.

Marceline kept on attacking with slashes and kicks but he kept dodging them easily, "How are you dodging my attacks so easily?" Marceline asking in betweens attacks.

"My spell increased my agility 10 fold," Ash answered and kicked her in the stomach but it didn't affect her.

Seeing her chance, Marceline grabbed his leg and broke it with a snap. Ash fell on the floor and cried loudly but then he took out his wand and healed his leg good as new with, "Ashicus healicus,".

Ash got up and used "ashicus strengthicus" and grabbed Marceline's hands with a boom sound to it as they fought to see who was stronger until Marceline fell back and kicked Ash into the ceiling, flew up and slammed him into it repeatedly.

"Where'd you get that wand?" Marceline asked.

"I got it by trading that other wand I had. You know, the one I got from trading your beloved hambo," Ash said with a bloody smile and smacked her ears making her grab them in pain as Finn stabbed him in the back with his sword, "Ah! You little chump!".

While they were fighting, Jake finally got PB to wake up.

"Jake! You have to stop him before he…" she started.

The castle started to shake, "Ah ha ha ha!" ? laughed which is heard from the secret staircase.

"Oh No!" PB yelled, "He's back!".

"Who's back?" Finn asked.

"The Sour King!" PB exclaimed.

"The Sour King?" Marceline asked. Seeing his chance, Ash ran down the stairway to join The Vampire king with Finn, Jake, PB, and Marceline right behind him.

(that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it especially the people who've red this before and please review. Yes, I will use red instead of read. Makes more sense to people sometimes.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3. The Sour King

(ancient catacombs)

Finn, Jake, PB, and Marceline ran down the stairs in pursuit of ash where they find a room covered in sour goo.

"I am back from the dead! Ah, my old friend the Vampire King, what time has passed?" the Sour King asked.

"About 700 years sour," The Vampire king answered.

"Ah ha ha ha. I remember when you first called me that. Good times. I guess you've called me back from the dead for my help?" Sour king asked.

"Yes, let us go," The Vampire king said and turns to face Finn and company, "Sorry children. Love to stay and chat but we have to go," he said before being engulfed by sour King's gooey body and sank into the cement to make their escape.

"What's going on? Who were those two guys? Jake and I knew Ash but not those two," Finn asked.

"They're the Sour King and The vampire King. They're old. Old as me in fact. I know that the Vampire King wants to kill me and Ash most likely wants to kill you Finn," Marceline explained.

"Well, let's get out of here, this goo is starting to drip all over us," Pb said and everyone agrees.

(PB's lab)

Finn is looking around and then he sees something covered by a blanket and approaches it. As he went to take off the blanket, PB smacked his hand away from it.

"No Finn. No peeking." PB told him sternly.

"So, what do we do now?" Jake asked.

"I think I know. We have to kill the Vampire king. Knowing him, he's probably trying to rally up his old friends to help him kill me. But a long time ago he gave me a map to his lair when we were "friends"," she told them.

"Where's the map now?" Jake asked.

"Back at my place," Marceline answered.

"Then lets go get it," Finn said.

"Wait! We need to learn more about them. I can tell you all about my 12 greats grandfather, the Sour King. I've kept the ancient files in my library." she told them.

"We've got time I guess," Finn said making everyone stare at him in shock.

"Finn…you want to learn?" Jake asked.

"Wow, I guess puberty is diffidently kicking in," Marceline said.

"Well, follow me," PB said and they followed.

(Marceline's house)

Sour King came out of the rocks; The vampire king and Ash came out of his body.

"Wow, that was weird. I didn't even feel like I was in sour goo. Felt like I was just standing." Ash said.

"I remember back when Vampire king over here first was engulfed. He was kicking and screaming, then when we arrived to our destination, he comes out all normal." Sour King said remembering back when they were good friends.

The Vampire king snapped his fingers, "We don't have time to go down memory lane old friend. We have to find the map I gave Marceline before she betrayed me," he said getting their attention.

"And destroy it?" Ash asked.

"No, its made from demon's skin and protected by magic. It can only be ripped and/or cut into four pieces and be hidden. I think we should use the pieces to send them on a nice little adventure." the Vampire King told them.

"Why?" The Sour King asked.

"It'll give me time to find some friends of mine that are locked away and need my help," The Vampire king answered.

"Ok." Ash said.

They searched Marceline's house for an hour and finally found the map, the Vampire king took out a special knife and cut the map into four pieces and wrote a note on the back of three of them.

"All right, now lets piss her off," He says and they start wrecking Marceline's house by knocking over chairs and tables, they made a whole in her over, her portraits were burned, her fridge was empty, Sour King was very hungry, and they left the couch untouched.

After doing this he hears Marceline, Finn, and Jake land outside the house and takes out Hambo. Then the front door was kicked open by Marceline with Finn and Jake right behind her and he hid Hambo behind him.

(PB's library)(before Marceline, Finn, and Jake went to Marceline's house)

"The Sour King, he was the most powerful king out of The Candy kingdom's kings. He started three wars and lost none of them with his high intellect and need to learn more. Eventually he turned into a mad scientist, making experiments. Experiments that he did on not only inhabitants or soldiers of other kingdoms but on his own citizens as well. He wasn't always a gooey monster, he did an experiment after his only two children were born. He merged his sour gum body with the jelly King's gooey body to become what he looks like today. He died when a mysterious hero challenged him, burned him into a sour crystal, and stomped on it. After the hero left, the inhabitants still buried his remains in the ancient catacombs." PB read.

Unfortunately, it was so long and boring that Finn, Jake, and Marceline left when she was half way done. PB sighs and whistles to herself as she went back to her lab.

(Marceline's house)

When they landed, Marceline heard uninvited guest in her house and kicks the door open, "What the cabbage!" Marceline yells, "You jerks wrecked my house? What's wrong with you?" She asked completely outraged.

"Of course, its only fair since you wrecked my life you selfish queen!," The Vampire king said and attacked her with perkiness which she just blocked and lunged for him but he blocked it with one hand and started to crushed it making her scream in agony until she kicked him off his feet making him release his grip and she elbowed his face making him land on her couch.

"As much as I'd like to go a couple more rounds with you, I cant. I'm a very busy person you see," He tells her.

The Vampire king snapped his fingers, signaling The Sour King to engulf them while Marceline develops an anger fueled Fire ball. Marceline throws it at them but the Vampire King placed Hambo behind him on the couch, The Sour king sinks into the ground with them, the fire ball hits her couch and the note hit's the floor in front of them. The couch bursts into flames, burning Hambo into dust, making Marceline realize what she'd just done, fall to her knees and she bursts into tears. Finn picks up the note and reads it aloud.

"Poor Vampire Queen, it seems you've destroyed your own precious Hambo." and then a ghost came out of the card saying, "Your not…a genius. Your not…a genius," until Finn crumbled up the note and threw it away.

PB arrives on Lady Rainicorn to find Marceline's house wrecked, no map, and Marceline crying with Finn trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" PB asked.

Jake pushes her out, "I think we should let Finn handle this, I'll explain on the way," Jake told her.

PB looked at Finn who nodded and leaves with Jake and Lady Rainicorn.

"Marceline, its going to be ok," Finn told her.

"Ok? That bear was present from my mom! It was so precious to me! And…That guy made me destroy it! I'm going to KILL HIM!" She yells at the top of her lungs and blasts one of her walls down with her anger.

Finn runs over to Marceline and hugs her, at first Marceline was going to hurt Finn but then she hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.

(That was the end of the third chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4. Nightmare Kingdom and the Savice Skeleton

(Here's the fourth chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please review it if you want.)

(The Vampire King's lair)

Sour King came out of the ground and the Vampire King and Ash came out.

"So I assume you have my lab still?" Sour king asked.

"No, it was destroyed when you were dead. Sorry about that and Ash, take this map piece to the Nightmare Kingdom. The Nightmare king is locked in a magical cell, there's supposed to be a pretty basic seal and force field spell on it. You should be able to bring it down easily." The Vampire king told him.

"Well, since my lab is destroyed which means I lost all my experiments then I guess I'll have to deliver the first map piece and find a guinea pig," he answered.

"OK?" Ash says, "I wonder if I'll be of use in this big place of his." Ash mumbled to himself before opening the portal to the Nightmare Kingdom leaving the Vampire king alone.

"Maybe Shadow will remember my name," The Vampire King said to himself aloud.

Sour King goes to Finn and Jake's Tree House and places the first map piece on their table.

(Candy kingdom)(Two hours after Marceline's…fit)

"Don't worry Marceline. You can stay here," PB told her.

"I'd rather take my chances and stay out in the open all day," She said aloud.

"Then do you want to stay at the fort?" Finn asked.

"No, I'll stay with the happy happy happy sugar people Finn," Marceline said sarcastically.

"Hey! We only want to help. We care about you Marceline, we really do but you can't take your anger out on us," PB told Marceline.

"I can take my anger out on anyone I want! You can't tell me what to do miss perfect goody goody!" Marceline yelled.

"Then you know what? I don't care! I'm not perfect! Go die in the sun then for all I care!" PB yelled.

"Guys! Stop Fighting, this is what he wants Marceline, for you to lose your friends and fight him alone so that he can beat you." Finn told her.

"Mind your own dang business Finn you useless Hero!" Marceline yelled.

Finn was taken aback and looked to the ground and Jake wrapped his arm around him, "Finn helped you before with Ash remember! If it wasn't for him you'd be making sandwiches for that sexist dude," Jake reminded her.

"I don't need Finn's help. I don't need any of you. I'm out of here. See ya lame-o's!" Marceline said and flew out into the light only to get burned and fly back to the head down and said "Ok, look. I'm sorry, kinda forgot that I'm not able to go into sunlight. Please help me.".

"Fine. Come with us to the tree house." Jake asked and Finn stayed silent.

Jake stretched huge and protected Marceline from the sunlight as he carried Finn.

(On the way to Finn's house)

"At least it's the afternoon. If it was night then he'd be out doing junk," Finn said aloud.

"Actually Finn…he can go out in the daytime. He's…special." Marceline told him.

"Oh, that sucks." Finn says and thinks to himself wondering what he should do. He knows that against the Vampire king he's going to be useless. 'I'm a boy and I'm a hero but is this fight really for me? Am I able to assist Marceline and Jake in fighting these guys?' Finn thought to himself.

(Finn and Jake's tree fort)

Finn, Jake, and Marceline go into the tree fort to find a map piece on the table with a trail of orange goo, Finn went over and picked up the map piece.

"Well, we know who came to the house from the look of this gooey disgusting trail." Marceline told them.

"What's this?" Finn asks aloud.

Marceline swipes the map piece from him, "This is a piece of the map I had that showed me where his lair was, and there's a note on the back," Marceline says while reading the note.

"What does it say?" Jake asked.

"It say that the first map piece is in the Nightmare Kingdom," Marceline answered.

"Nightmare Kingdom? Never heard of it." Finn says while looking at Jake who just shrugs and follows the trail to the window.

"Its an old kingdom, it was transported to its own dimension about 800 years," Marceline told them.

"Can you get us there?" Finn asked as he looked out and saw the trail heading for the Ice Kingdom.

"Yeah its just like opening the door to the night-o-sphere. The words are just different," Marceline answered.

Finn and Jake made the happy face and sprayed it with bug milk while Marceline got ready, "Nighto Malfesto Spiritelsa!" Marceline yelled and the door to the Nightmare kingdom was opened.

Finn and Jake entered the door while Marceline wrote a note telling PB what to do to get to the Nightmare Kingdom and then entered after Finn and Jake.

(Vampire king's lair)(In Sour King's lab)

While Finn, Jake and, Marceline were going to the Nightmare kingdom, Sour king kidnapped the Ice King to use him for an experiment.

The Vampire king came into Sour King's lab, "I'm back. How's it going?" The Vampire king asked.

"Good, I kidnapped this old fool," Sour King told him.

"Hey! Who you calling old! Your older then me!" Ice King argued.

"He's got a point," The Vampire king said with a point.

Sour King put on some goggles and turned his fingers into needles that extract DNA and genetic matter at the cost of the victim's life.

"This is going to hurt…a lot," Sour King said while grabbing The Ice King's throat and stabs it with the needles. After a few seconds of struggling, The Ice King left out his finally breathe and died.

"Wow, what's next on this awesome show?" The Vampire King asked with a grin.

"Next we make a new creature. The Savice Skeleton," The Sour king said while going over to his genetics machine.

He injects his and The Ice King's DNA into a veil and fuses them together, after that he put it into a machine that took him 30 minutes to make using his superior knowledge and it mixes it with undead tissue and chemicals. Then an orange liquid spilt into another veil and was spilt onto a skeleton that was in the middle of the room. Where the Skeleton's heart would be, a huge beating orange blob with a diameter of 4 inches appeared, soon after that, see through blue crystal Ice started to form as skin all over the skeleton. The Savice Skeleton started to move and then got up to do a screech. It was 6 foot 1, his fingers were sharp dark blue claws, and his skin was 4 inch thick blue see through crystalized ice.

"Cool. Does he take orders?" The Vampire king asked.

The Sour king was busy opening the portal to the Nightmare Kingdom, "Of course it does. Would I create it if he didn't?" he asked back a bit annoyed.

"Good point," The Vampire king said and went up to the Savice Skeleton. The Savice Skeleton was only 1 inch shorter then him. "Now, Savice Skeleton, go to the Nightmare Kingdom and look for Ash, He'll tell you the rest. Ash is an idiotic, ugly, bad fashioned wizard. And this portal will also bring you to him." The Vampire king told it.

"Yesss," The Savice Skeleton answered in a sickly hiss and goes into the portal.

"Now that that's taken care of, I'm off to save another Ancient warrior of Ooo." The Vampire King told Sour King as he walked by.

"I thought you were the only one," Sour said.

"No, there's me, my two best friends. I'll be back by …the day after tomorrow as the latest. Keep a close eye on Marceline and her friends, if your right they should be at the nightmare kingdom by now. Follow them and research them and their abilities. I want to know everything about them." The Vampire king ordered and left his lair, flying towards where the Fight King's coliseum used to be.

(Nightmare realm)(Outside the Nightmare Kingdom's gate)

When Finn came out of the portal he felt weird, in this realm time doesn't flow, it's a stand still. Finn, Jake, and Marceline approach the gate.

Marceline points at a figure that's floating in front of the gate, "What's that?" Marceline asks.

The figure was a child being hung in front of the gate, "A keep out sign," Finn answered.

"Yeah, well…it almost worked," Jake said and punched the gate down by making his hand huge.

(Inside the Nightmare Kingdom)

Finn, Jake, and Marceline are walking toward the castle looking at the horrifying sights. The town was in ruins and full of dead bodies.

"What happened here?" Finn asks in a whisper.

"I don't know Finn. Everyone's dead," Marceline said.

Jake notices the bloody knives and weapons in the hands near their wounds, "They must've all killed themselves or each other. See?" he said and holds up a dead body's hand to show it covered in the blood from the wound that killed the person.

"But Why?" Finn asked.

"I don't know but that diary might tell us," Marceline said flying over to a dead soldier.

Finn and Jake went over to her side as she read the diary aloud.

(diary)

"Day 356,

Its almost been an entire year that we've stayed here but no one wants to live now. Time has stopped so that we can't even have children anymore except for the ones we have now. But we've had a watch that's told us what the time was in the normal world but no one wants to live now. All the children are dead, they all killed themselves because they were having horrible nightmares. I remember the screams that were heard, the kicking, the panic, all ended with the death of all of them. Not soon after, we all started to get these nightmares, the suicidal thoughts, the depression…al because of our king, we locked him away in a magic cell but…it didn't stop the nightmares. We were all far too gone…this is my last entry, I would hate for anyone else to end up with the same fate as all of us. Besto forlan eduwar."

"What does that last part mean?" Finn asked.

"I think it means…beware the little girl," Marceline answered.

(That's the end of the fourth chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review.)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5. Pain, Shadow, and Ghoul

(This one is going to be a bit less different than the original was. Please review.)

(Where Fight King's coliseum used to be)

The Vampire king has a device that's beeping quickly.

"Ah, his device is still linked to his genetic code. Its flipping out so he must be near but I can't see him," The Vampire king said to himself.

He looked around and kept walking straight until he kicked something wooden. He looked down, moved some sand and found a wooden door. The Vampire king thought to himself for a moment before opening the door and throws a fireball into it. It was about 30 feet deep so he jumped in and landed with a thud. The Vampire king lit his finger to make some light and walked down the long hallway that was revealed from the light. As he walked down the hallway he heard a groan.

"Ugh. Who turned on the light?" The voice asked.

"I did," The Vampire king answered.

"Pain, is that you?" The voice asked.

"If that name belongs to the Vampire King then yes," The Vampire King said.

"How unfortunate, you forgot your own name. Even though it's the source of your secret power. I bet you forgot that as well." Shadow said.

"Yeah…" Pain looks at the ground sadly, "While I was trapped there all I could think about was how sorry I was that I couldn't help you or Nightmare. I'm deeply sorry Shadow," Pain said sincerely.

"Its ok," Shadow said while getting up.

Pain opens the cell and hands Shadow his device, "Ready to leave?" Pain asked.

"Ok, but what about nightmare?" Shadow asked.

"Don't worry, we'll save Nightmare. Little did a certain wizard known that he's releasing the nightmare prince, not his father. We're going to need his help, he's able to find a person's fear just by looking at them." Pain said while grabbing his shoulder.

"Yeah." Shadow said as Pain flew them out of the underground cell.

"We're going to the werewolf Kingdom to get one more person to help us, that girl that likes you, Aziza the Werewolf Princess." Pain told him.

"Good idea. She could be of some use." Shadow agreed.

(Nightmare Kingdom)

Back to Finn and company in the Nightmare kingdom. Last chapter they read a diary entry and in the end it said to beware the little girl. It continues now.

"Wait, everyone killed themselves because they had a couple of nightmares and hallucinations. And what does it mean by 'Beware the little girl'?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Marceline answered.

Jake then heard a voice and looked to see a little girl with a headless teddy bear.

"Your not supposed to be here," the little girl said with something off in her voice.

"What do you mean and what's your name little girl?" Jake asked. Finn and Marceline exchange confused glances.

"Who's he talking to?" Finn asked.

"Can't you see the little girl right there Finn?" Jake asked pointing at nothing.

"People here were naughty. They lied a lot. They hurt us a lot. They suffered a lot." The little girl said still very off.

"Do you need help?" Jake asked putting his hand out towards her.

She started to giggle, "No, but you do. I killed these people, they locked my brother and father away so I locked them away in nightmares until. That happened." She points to a man that cut his own head off.

The little girl screeched and twisted her head 360 degreed. She grew 8 feet taller, her arms and legs grew 4 feet longer. Her face went from sweet to murderous and blood hungry with sharp teeth and gleaming eyes.

Jake looked at Finn and Marceline to see their horrified faces, "it's a ghoul!" Marceline yelled.

"No one must live, everyone must die," the Ghoul said in a sweet little girl's voice.

"Your sick!" Jake yelled and punched the ghoul with his huge fist.

The ghoul stopped the punch and disappeared, "Now I'm not here , I'm somewhere, somewhere very near," the little girl voice spoke.

"How do we kill it?" Finn asked.

"We have to cut its head off," Marceline told them.

Finn takes out his sword and hands it to Marceline, "Here, we forgot to get your axe-bass," Finn told her.

"Alright," Marceline said taking his sword.

Finn takes out his silver sword but then the Ghoul appeared in front of Finn, grabbed his head and threw him into a cart of hay.

"Now you die as well, like all the rest," The Ghoul said still in the little girl's voice.

Marceline flew over and cut off one of the Ghoul's arms while she was paying attention to Finn. The ghoul screeched and disappeared letting Marceline pick Finn and place him gently on the ground.

"Thanks Marceline," Finn said.

"You haven't won yet, your still not safe as long as I'm still alive," The little girl's voice said.

The Ghoul reappeared on a roof and starts tiles from the roofs at them. They dodge easily and then Marceline flies up to the Ghoul but the Ghoul saw this coming and tried to hit her. Marceline dodges to the right and cuts its head off as she flew by its head.. The Ghoul's body fell off the roof and hit the ground with a loud thud. The Ghoul's body disperses into black dust revealing a little girl. The girl was giggling insanely to herself while biting her fingers.

"Who are you?" Marceline asked.

The little girl got up and looks at them, "I'm the Nightmare princess," she said and laughs while falling back into a pool of blood, "Life is so insignificant." she said to herself laughing harder.

Marceline walked over to her and stabs her in the chest right through her heart killing her instantly. Finn stares at Marceline in shock. Marceline ripped the sword out of the girl and walks past Finn.

"Well, that was sad," Finn said.

"Its hard to believe that a little girl did all this. She killed everyone." Marceline said and continued toward the castle.

Jake patted Finn on the back and then followed Marceline. Finn stared at the body still in shock, 'A little girl did that. I wonder what she could've done if she was older.' Finn thought to himself and finally follows Marceline and Jake.

(that's the end of chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it.)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6. The second map piece

(I hope your all enjoying this story, please review if you want and The Savice Skeleton sounds like a Theron Guard from Gears of War. I kinda forgot to mention that earlier in the story, sorry guys. Here's where a change happens.)

In the earlier chapters Ash had to go to the Nightmare Kingdom to give the Nightmare King the first map piece. Here's what happened.

(Nightmare King's cell)

"It took a while but I finally found you. Now I just wonder what killed you," Ash said top himself while staring at the Nightmare King's body that's been ripped to pieces.

"I did that," Someone said.

"Who's there?" Ash demanded while taking out his demon wand.

A pair of Sapphire blue eyes is seen from a dark shadow at the corner of the cell. I white human looking male with black hair that has red outlines walks out.

"My name is Nightmare. I was the prince of this…crab hole of a kingdom. Until they locked me in here with my loser of a father." Nightmare explain.

"Oh. Do you know the Vampire king?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I know Pain. It's because of his freaking girlfriend that I was locked in this stupid place," Nightmare answered.

"Good because he's planning on killing her for betraying him." Ash told him.

"It wasn't just him, it was all of us. She used our trust to lock us away and take the throne for herself." He told him.

"Yeah, ready to go?" Ash asked.

The Savice Skeleton appeared behind Ash, "Hiii," The Savice Skeleton greeted with a hiss.

Ash jumped, "Holy crabs dude," He said and recovers from his scare. "And you are?" he asked.

"I'm the Savice Skeleton, I was created by Sour King." It explained.

"Ok, here, guard the first map piece. He was supposed to do that but…there are complications with that." Ash said pointing at the Nightmare King's dead body parts.

"Yesss," The Savice Skeleton answered.

"Good, now don't fail us," Ash said before leaving.

The Savice Skeleton watched him go before going to the Nightmare King's throne and sat on it waiting for Finn, Jake, and Marceline.

(Secret forest)

Pain and Shadow are walking through the Secret Forest that surrounds the Werewolf Kingdom.

"So she really did betray us all?" Shadow asked.

"Yep, that's the long and short of it. She's a traitor to us. I can't believed I ever loved her. The conniving weasel."

"How did she betray you?" Shadow asked.

"I'll tell you the story when this is all over, unfortunately we have trouble." Pain told him as a squad of five werewolves jumped out of the trees.

"Who are you two?" The leader asked.

"We are villains here to kill you," Shadow joked and used his index and pinky finger to make fake horns.

"Well I'll be damned, Shadow its you. Where have you been man, its been like 400 years or something crazy like that since you've come back." the leader said and reverted to his human state.

"Hey Cameron." Shadow said and shook his hand.

"What you need dude?" Cameron asked.

"We need to see Aziza." Shadow told him.

"Oh, finally gonna ask her out?" He asked nudging his arm going, "Huh? Huh?"

"No, we need her to help us get some revenge. This opponent might be troublesome," Shadow told him.

When Pain heard this he sneered loudly, "Sure, follow us." Cameron told them and they escorted them to their kingdom.

(Nightmare Kingdom's throne room)

Marceline blasted the door down with her perkiness and she walked in with Finn and Jake close behind her. The room seemed empty but the Savice Skeleton was crawling around silently on the ceiling. It was watching them as they walked toward the throne and it jumped to a wall to the right of Finn without them noticing it.

"Hosstilesss," The Savice Skeleton said in his breathing.

Jake then hears the Savice Skeleton's heavy breathing, "Guys, what's that noise?" Jake asked.

"Its just the wind," Finn said.

"Yeah when was the last time the wind said, 'hostiles' to you while Inside a castle," Jake argued.

"Punissshhh," The Savice Skelton hissed and jumped off the wall slamming into Finn.

Finn flew backwards from the force and landed on a chair that breaks, "Oooo. He's gonna feel that in the morning," Jake says.

Marceline didn't hesitate though, she jumped at the Savice Skeleton and stabbed into its shoulder. The Savice Skeleton screeched, hurting Marceline's ears but she still was able to push the sword upwards cutting off its arm. The Savice Skeleton roared and tried to kick Marceline but she was too quick, she jumped over the Savice Skeleton. She floated up and kicked the Savice skeleton as it turned to face her, it fell back and she stabbed it in the stomach. The Savice skeleton roared again and punched her in the face sending her backwards but she recovered in the are since she can float. She flew to get the sword but the Savice skeleton went in front of it, seeing this Marceline flew to the ground and slid between The Savice Skeleton legs. She got up with the sword and faced the Savice Skeleton with a smirk. Finn was staring at the Vampire queen in complete amazement, Jake notices this and tries to snap Finn out of it before Marceline notices.

"Finn! Snap out of it and fight!" Jake yelled.

Marceline engaged the Savice Skeleton again and Finn stared at her and all her grace while she fought. Jake snapped his fingers, "Huh? What?" Finn asked.

Jake snapped, forgetting that Marceline has great hearing, "Finn you idiot! Stop falling for Marceline! It'll never work out!" he yelled.

"I don't care!" Finn yelled back.

Marceline stops when she hears this, "What?" she said and the Savice Skeleton took his chance and slashed her face.

Finn saw this and took out his sword and charged at the Savice Skeleton blinded by rage. The Savice Skeleton picked Marceline up by her neck and was ready to cut her throat when he felt Finn hitting his back with his sword.

"Huh?" The Savice Skeleton said and turned to Finn who's still hitting him, "Are you ssserious?" It said and picked Finn up by the back of his shirt.

"Let me down so I can slay you!" Finn yelled while still hitting the Savice Skeleton with his sword.

The Savice Skeleton laughed, "Give it up kid. Your too weak to faze me. I heard your supposed to be a hero but you are a nobody. Just a weak little boy trying to play hero. Thisss is the big leagues kid. You can't hurt me. You can't hurt anyone as strong as me." The Savice Skeleton sneered face to face with Finn.

Finn took his sword and stabbed the Savice Skeleton right in the eye, "No! I'm a hero just like Billy! I'll defeat you!" Finn yelled.

The Savice Skeleton threw Finn at a wall and grabbed him again just to throw him onto a floor, "I was going to kill you quickly but now you pissed me off. Give up Kid. That's a fool's dream. Being a hero," The Savice Skeleton laughs, "Can only be done by someone with power which you have none of. You'll always be nothing. I can tell that you have no special skills like your friends here. Just give up," It says and stomps on Finn's stomach, "Or I'll kill you," It whispers in his ear. Jake goes to try and help Finn and the Savice Skeleton kicks him into Jake like a soccer ball.

Jake gets up, "Finn stay here, me and Marceline can handle this," Jake says and stretches over to Marceline's side.

Finn punched the ground in frustration and holds his stomach, 'You are a nobody' The Savice Skeleton's voice rung in his head, "I'll show him. I'll show all of them one day," He said to himself and sits on the floor.

Jake punched the Savice Skeleton who had to block it with one arm and Marceline flew behind it and cut its last arm off and Jake pushed The Savice Skeleton into the wall. While it was stunned Marceline then sliced its legs off and it laid there on the floor.

Marceline stepped on its head, "Its over," She said and raised the sword.

The Savice skeleton laughed while it laid thee motionless, all of a sudden his orange beating heart started to beat faster until a sickening crack is heard. The Savice Skeleton screamed and all of a sudden it started to shake and quiver. The orange glow started to expand and ripped out of its body to form a new pair of orange arms and legs. Then it filled his body to make the Savice Skeleton now 12 feet tall, its old dark blue crystal ice skin became armor on its chest. The Savice Skeleton towered over Marceline and Jake, until Jake grew to the same size as the Savice Skeleton, and Marceline turned into her giant bat form. The Savice Skeleton charged into Marceline, Marceline tried to punch the Savice Skeleton but he blocked it, punched her stomach and elbowed her head to make her fall to the floor. It did a twist with its leg extended to kick Jake off his feet, the Savice Skeleton grabbed Jake's leg, picked him up, and slammed him on top of Marceline. The Savice Skeleton jumped on top of them and started jumping while pounding its chest screeching loudly. Then Jake wrapped around The Savice Skeleton and made it get off of Marceline who got up and punched its stomach that Jake made exposed. Jake got off the Savice Skeleton and Marceline charged in to it and was pushing it towards the wall but the Savice Skeleton twisted to get behind her and slammed her into the wall. It grabbed the back of her head and repeatedly slammed her face into the wall, Jake grew huge again and charged at the Savice Skeleton. The Savice skeleton quickly threw Marceline at Jake and the both fell to the ground. The Savice Skeleton ran to jump on top of them again but a figure flew over Finn and slammed into it sending it into a wall. The figure was wearing a black mechanical suit with a helmet that had space for a pair of goggles and the figure's pink hair was showing. Marceline and Jake grabbed the Savice Skeleton's arms and the figure charged its jets and flew faster than the speed of sound to slam into its chest, pierced through it, and destroyed it orange heart coming out its back. Marceline and Jake let Its arms go as it started fidgeting on the ground, all of a sudden its arms, legs, and head exploded. When its body exploded the room covered in orange goop. The figure in the mechanical suit went over to Finn's side.

"Hey, thanks for the help," Marceline said after reverting to normal.

"Yeah, who are you?" Finn asked.

The person did a girlish giggle, "Its me Finn," She said and her helmet went back into her suit, " Princess Bubblegum," she told them.

"What?" Finn yelled.

"Bonnibel saved us? That's a first," Marceline said which made PB frown.

Jake stretched over to them with the First map piece, "Hey guys look. The first map piece," he told them.

Marceline grabbed the map piece and turned it over to see a note and read it aloud.

(note)(pain's voice)

"Congratulations Vampire Queen, you've found the first piece of the puzzle. The next piece is with someone you've probably forgotten about, the sexy siren queen. Have fun getting that map piece and keep a close eye on your boyfriend too, you probably forgot that your going to be in for a surprise,".

'Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend.' she thought to herself, "Guys, we have to go to the Siren Kingdom." She told them.

"Ok, where's that?" Finn asked as they made the portal home.

"Its on the southern islands. I know a way we can get there," She told them as they went through the portal.

(Siren Kingdom)(Queen's throne room)

"Ugh…I'm so bored with playing with these slaves. Ladies, take the men away," The Siren Queen ordered.

"Yes malady," The Sirens say.

Ash comes out of a portal and gives her the map piece. "Oh, Pain told me that you were coming. Thanks," she said and Ash leaves before she could use her power, "Oh darn," she says to herself, "Time to make some plans," she said and disappears.

(that's the end of the sixth chapter. I know the fight scene was really long, sorry about that. Please review.)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7. Aziza, the Werewolf Princess

(Here's a big change. If you've read the original then you'll know the change. Please review.)

(Werewolf kingdom)

Shadow and Pain are with Cameron walking into the castle of the Werewolf Kingdom.

"The leader of this kingdom is Clawface, The Werewolf king. He was best friends with my father." Shadow told him.

"So Is that how you met Cameron?" Pain asked.

"No, we met when he attacked me and I 'accidentally' stabbed a hole into his stomach. Then I spent three days trying to help him heal his wound.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad, I harmed you!" Cameron yelled.

"Yeah, you scratched my forehead, that's about it." Shadow said.

"Ugh. Now I feel like a wimp." Cameron said, "Just talk to Clawface. I'm out." Cameron leaves.

"Sup Clawface." Shadow greeted.

"Did…Did you just say sup to me?" Clawface asked.

"Sorry, I meant, Hello Clawface." Shadow said.

"That's better. Now, what do you need? Wait…Is that you Shadow?" Clawface asked.

"Who else but me? But more to the point, Where's your daughter?" Shadow asked.

"Your finally going to ask her out!" Clawface yelled in astonishment.

"NO! I'm not here to ask her out. We need her help." Shadow asked.

"Oh, ok. Aziza! Get down here!" Clawface yelled.

"I'm coming!" Aziza yelled, "What's up?"

Aziza is a tan 15 year-old looking girl with brown hair and 5 foot 4'.

"Whoa, how's it been Aziza?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow?" Aziza asked.

"Here we go again. They say shadow, he says hi, and then she does what he asks and now." Pain said to himself.

"Hi Aziza. We need help, could you come with us?" Shadow asked

"Heck yeah! I'll go anywhere as long as your there," She says.

"Ding ding ding, I win. What's my prize?" Pain says sarcastically to himself, "Can we go now?

"Yes, let's go." Shadow answers.

They leave the Kingdom and go back to Pain's lair.

(A forest near the sea)(nighttime)

"So you know a guy that can take us to the Southern Islands? Won't that take days?" PB asked.

"No, he has a magical boat that can take us there in one day." Marceline told them as they exited the forest.

Finn saw the sea and started to shiver. Marceline saw this, "Oh yeah, Finn's afraid of the sea." Jake told them.

"So the hero is afraid of something." Marceline said and laughed.

They walked to a cabin that was near the sea. It was a small simple wood cabin with a nice smooth wood pier. Marceline walked up to the cabin door and knocked on it. A rock ogre opened it.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The rock ogre asked.

"Hey Granite. Its me" Marceline greeted.

"Oh my stars and heavens. Marceline! Its you! I haven't seen you in years. How's it been? Are you still with Ash?" Granite asked.

"No, I broke up with him a while ago," She told him and looks at Finn.

"Oh, well. What can I do for you?" Granite said.

"We need a ride to the southern islands," Finn told him.

"And who are these people with you Marceline?" Granite asks.

"This is Finn, the hero of Ooo, that's Jake the dog, and Princess Bubblegum." Marceline told him.

"He's a hero? How old is he?" Granite asks.

"He's 13." Marceline answers.

"Not only that but I'm a kick butt reality master!" Finn yells happily.

"But he doesn't look very tough," Granite said aloud.

"Hey! I'm tough!" Finn yelled and remembered The Savice Skeleton's words, 'You are a nobody' 'These are the big leagues kid, your worthless.' The voice said in his head.

"Honestly, Finn needs to come with us. He's saved me lots of time without powers." Pb said.

"I agree with her Finn. You don't even have any powers yet you can beat me in a fight." Jake added.

"See?" Finn asked.

"Marceline flew over to Finn's side, "He can take care of himself." She told them.

"All right. Settle down. If Marceline thinks he's tough then he must be." Granite concluded before going back into his home.

" Thanks for sticking by me guys," Finn said happily.

"No problem Finn. Now, what are the Sirens like? Are they reasonable?" PB asked.

Marceline kissed Finn's cheek, "Somewhat but if they have a map piece then their leader is in cahoots with the Vampire King. I can't remember who the leader is though," she said and thought to herself when an arrow with an explosive lands on the floor in front of Finn and the blast made Finn fly into the woods towards two Sirens that catch him and tie his arms and legs.

"Capture is successful. Finn the human boy is in our custody," A Siren reported and they went into the woods.

Marceline followed after them but eventually they disappeared.

"NO! They took Finn." Marceline told them.

"Don't worry Marceline. If those were Sirens then they'll be taking him straight to the leader which is exactly where we're heading. I calculate a 99% chance that when we arrive there he'll be in their custody."

"Whoa slow down there Pb. Now my head hurts," Jake said holding his head.

"Shut up Jake," Marceline said with an angry hiss.

Granite came out of his house, "All set, we'll should reach Siren Island by Daybreak tomorrow." he told them.

"D-day break?" Marceline said nervously.

"Don't worry Marceline. I have this for you." Pb said and gave her an umbrella.

"Hey, my umbrella. I must've forgot this at your castle one time."

"Actually, it was before you guys left to go to the nightmare realm. I took it with me using my shrink ray." Pb boasted while having her device come out of her suit's wrist part.

"Ok. Let's go. We need to save Finn."

(Siren castle)(A few hours later)

Finn woke up to see him in a stone jail cell. He got up and tried to stretch but he notices he can't because he's chained to the floor by four heavy metal chains. He went to the jail bars only to be scared by a siren that hissed in his face. Finn observed the girl to see that she looked human.

"Are…you a human?" Finn asked.

The Siren laughed, "No you stupid little kid. We Sirens look like female humans but we're not," she says and taps the jail bars with her long curved hook claws, "Our nails evolve to merge with our fingers to become long, sharp, curved hook claws. These claws are as strong as steel. They could rip through your body like paper. Want me to show you?" she said evilly.

"Clover, stop scaring the poor kid. He might wet himself," Another Siren said and laughed.

"I'm not scared! I'm the hero of Ooo! I'm not scared of you!" Finn yelled at them.

The Sirens laughed harder then they heard a voice, "Stop fooling around and bring me the prisoner!" The voice yelled.

The Sirens opened the cell and pulled Finn with him by dragging him from his leg shackle. Finn struggled feebly but couldn't do anything to stop them. Clover picked Finn up by his neck and ran her claws softly on his soft skin.

"I hoped I could have some fun with you but I guess not," Clover said and threw him toward The Siren Queen who was sitting on her throne playing with a human skull.

He landed three inches in front of her. He got to his knees and looked at her.

"Thirteen or Fourteen years ago I was wandering around Ooo and I found a female human. She was blonde, beautiful, and by her feeble condition, she had recently given birth. She saw me and asked for my help before passing out," She told Finn.

"Finn looked at her interested, "What happened?" He asked.

"I took her back here and asked her to join us or Die. She saw how I treated the men of our kingdom and she refused. If she had not been foolish and said no then she'd be here today," she said scornfully and crushed the skull in her hands, "What about you?" She asked.

"Never!" Finn yelled.

The Siren Queen shook her head, "A predictable response but the choice was never yours. Its my choice you foolish child," she said with a smirk

"So, what are you going to do him Macayla?" Clover asked.

"I'm going to get our friend to come here and take him," Macayla said.

Macayla nodded to her loyal Sirens as they made a portal. The Sour King came out of the portal and greeted the Queen.

"Hello Macayla," he greeted.

"Hello Sour King. I pulled my end of the deal now where's your end?" she asked.

"There's one more thing for you to do before we fulfill our side of the bargain. Marceline and co. are coming here for this," he said pointing at the map piece.

"I know. Your little wizard informed us about that." she said.

"Good. Now remember. Defeat Marceline and her friend and we'll make sure that you'll never need a boy to continue your species again." he said as he took Finn with him into the portal.

(That's the end of Chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed This chapter. Please review.)


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8. Macayla the Siren Queen

(Here's the eighth chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please REVIEW. Also, the Sirens are slowly becoming extinct. Macayla knows this so she doesn't want to put her Sirens at risk of being killed which is why none of the Sirens are allowed to fight.)

(In the wood cabin boat near the sea)(A few hours after Finn was captured)

Granite invited them all in to eat dinner as he prepared his boat some more for the trip. Jake, Pb, and Marceline were eating spaghetti and meatballs. Marceline was playing with a meatball drinking in the awkward silence since Finn wasn't there to start a conversation.

Noticing Marceline's misery Pb spoke first, "Are you ok?"

"No. I'm scared for Finn." Marceline admitted.

Jake was taking it too well. He was stuffing his face with as much food as possible. He face was all dirty that it disgusted the too girls.

Marceline then got Jake's attention with a hiss, "What's wrong with you!? Finn is in danger! And your not even worried!" she yelled.

"Hey! I'm just as worried as the rest of you. I just know that Finn's going to be ok. Are you gonna eat that?" Jake asked looking at Marceline's food.

She hissed making him hide under the table as she and Pb continued eating, "So what's the plan?" Marceline asked.

"Maybe we can negotiate a deal to get Finn back." Pb suggested.

"Negotiate? The only negotiating we'll be doing is to negotiate why I shouldn't cut their heads off." Marceline told her.

(Siren Island)(daybreak)

Marceline, Pb, and Jake got off Granite's boat and looked around. The island was filled with all sorts of exotic plants and animals. Some of which Pb has never read about. Granite went back out to sea so that if anything happens, they still have an escape route.

"Ok, we're here now what?" Jake asked.

"Now we find The Siren Queen." Marceline said and went into the forest that surrounds the Siren kingdom.

Pb and Jake followed close behind her but Pb couldn't stop herself from looking at all the new plants and animals. Pb took out a scrap book and started to examine a plant.

"We don't have time for that Bonnibel. We have to find the Siren Queen." Marceline said and Clover came out of a bush behind her.

"Hello Marceline, my queen has been expecting you. Please, follow me." Clover told them and turned around.

Marceline looked at Jake who just shrugged. She looked at Pb who was still mooning over the new plants. Marceline sighed and grabbed Pb so that they can Follow Clover.

After ten minutes of walking they reach The Siren Castle to find that there's only 20 Sirens living there. Pb heard some talking about how they wish that they could fall in love but that's forbidden.

"What could possibly happen if we let the men free? We're a lot stronger then them." One said.

The siren she was talking to slapped her, "Don't say such things. Men are evil and untrustworthy. They'll stab you in the back just for material objects or for someone else." The other siren said.

"No, not all guys are like that." Jake said.

The two sirens went over to him. They were 2 feet taller than Jake and they looked down at him. Jake noticed how slim and beautiful they are. Pb grabbed Jake and dragged him into the castle.

"Jake, be very careful, Sirens would rather trust a thief than a man. They're willing to sacrifice themselves for there beliefs and look at the toll. They're slowly dying out from not breeding." Pb told him with a look of pity in her eyes.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Pb said and they got into the Siren Queen's room.

Marceline flew over to the empty throne. All of a sudden The Siren Queen slid down the wall using her hooks claws.

"Hello sister. Long time no see." Macayla said.

"Macayla?" Marceline said in shock.

"In the flesh. What brings you here?" Macayla asks with a grin.

"I'm here for the map piece." Marceline said.

"Yeah, please hand it over." Pb said.

"Pb, you don't just ask the enemy for what we want." Jake told her.

"Are you sure you want just the map piece? What about him?" Macayla asks while pointing to the cage.

Finn is seen sitting inside a cage with a blank look on his face.

"Finn! Are you ok? Finn get up!" Marceline yells.

"He won't listen to you anymore. He's my puppet now." Macayla told her.

"Release him from your trance now!" Marceline demanded.

"I could do that or I could give you your axe-bass and the map piece. The bad part is…he'll just die." Macayla told her.

A Siren is inside the cage with a battle axe waiting with a smirk for her cue.

"What?" Marceline demanded.

"Its your choice, He dies and you get what you want or he lives but you'll never get this map piece. Make your decision or I'll make it for you," Macayla told her and stretches.

Marceline thinks to herself for a second. Pb and Jake stare in horror as her decision will save Finn's life or end it.

Marceline snaps out of her thoughts, " I choose to save Finn," Marceline told her.

Pb and Jake sighed in relief as the cage door opens and Finn gets up.

"Finn, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," Marceline said with a tear as she hugs him.

Finn smiled. He punches her in the face making her let go and he goes to Macayla's side.

"You said you'd release him!" Marceline yelled.

"I said you'd save his life and look, he's standing right next to me alive and well.

Now, you have to beat me to get what you want." Macayla said.

"That'll be easy." Marceline said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Oh really? Did you forget that we Sirens can turn into magical weapons?" Macayla said and laughed as she turned into a black mist that forms into a green sword wielded by Finn now. Macayla's head and torso comes our of Finn's neck and places her clawed hand on his head, "He's mine now. Let's see how easy it is to Fight the one you love," Macayla says before going back into the sword.

Marceline started in terror as Finn pointed the sword at her, "It time to die Marceline the Vampire Queen," Finn said in a deep voice.

(Pain's castle)

"So this is Finn huh?" Pain asks.

Finn is seen sitting on the floor in front of Pain.

"Yes, the clone Finn is with Macayla. When they lose that Finn will disintegrate. Then they'll come here." Sour King tells Pain.

"Awesome plan man but will this one brake from the trance?" Ash asks.

Yes, that's the best part. He'll be used to make Marceline feel complete emotional dread as we tell her what's really going on by killing the real Finn in front of her." Pain said.

"Ugh. Marceline." Finn says.

Shadow looks at him, "Poor kid. He never realized he was only being used as a time waster all this time." Shadow says aloud.

"Where's nightmare?" Pain asks.

"Right here." Nightmare says right behind him, "I was just at the kid's tree house snooping around and I found this awesome sword. I think its made from legit demon's blood."

A red demon comes out of a hole of flames, "Joshua! Give me back my blood."

"Who the hell is Joshua?" Nightmare asks.

Pain pushes the demon into his blood pool which devours the demon, "Well, that takes care of that. Keep the sword." Pain says.

"Awesome!" Nightmare yells and swings it around.

Shadow shakes his head disapprovingly.

Finn is looking around hearing a voice, "Son. Son! You gotta wake up!"

"Dad?" Finn whispers lowly.

"Yes son, you gotta wake up from this trance and get the sword back. If you don't then all those evil villains will be right about you being useless." His hallucination told him.

"All right dad." Finn said and broke from the trance but stayed the way he was.

Nightmare places the sword next to Finn as he yawned, 'this is my chance.' Finn thought.

(That's the end of Chapter 8. I hope you guys liked it.)


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9. The Final Map piece.

(This chapter has some new parts. I hope you all like it.)

(Pain's castle)

Finn woke up with the demon sword still next to him and Nightmare was passed out right next to him. Finn got up and grabbed the sword.

"Now's my chance," Finn said to himself.

"Your chance to what? Escape?" Pain asked getting up from the floor, "Dang it Shadow, you shouldn't have had that party."

Finn turned and ran, "Oh gob dang it!" Shadow yelled and chased after Finn.

Shadow threw a small ball of dark energy at Finn but Finn hit with his demon sword using it like a bat. Shadow dived to the side as it flew by and it exploded.

"Maybe that was a bit extreme. We still need him. Shadow sneak!" Shadow yells and disappears.

Finn looked behind him to see if Shadow was still behind him. When he saw no one he was relieved by then he looked to the right to see Shadow running beside him.

"Sup." Shadow says and slams Finn into the wall.

Shadow smacked the sword out of Finn's hand and punches him across the face.

"Give up?" Shadow asks.

Finn nods.

"Good. Now move," Shadow says shoving Finn in front of him.

Finn walked back to where he was originally sitting.

(Siren castle)

"Finn! Snap out of it!" Marceline says as Finn charges at her with the green sword extended.

Finn jumps up and tries to slam the sword on Marceline but she blocks it with her sword. Marceline remembers that Macayla had her axe-bass and looks around the room for it. To her surprise however, Finn was a lot stronger than before. He was actually pushing her back toward a statue of Macayla. Jake snapped out of his shocked and wrapped around Finn, Macayla's top half of her body comes out of Finn's neck and slashes Jake making him let go. Pb charged at Finn, seeing this coming, Finn falls to his back and Kicks Pb up into the air as she tries to fly over him. Finn back rolls to his feet and charges at Marceline to slash her stomach but she blocks again with her sword. Finn jumps back with an aggravated look on his face.

He extended out his sword on his right sword, "Tornado Break!" Finn yells and started spinning.

After a few seconds he started creating a tornado that disarmed Marceline. Jake grew huge and tried to kick Finn but he was too quick and jumped over his foot and slashed his ankle.

"How did he get so powerful?" Pb asked aloud.

Finn put the sword on his right shoulder, "You idiots. Don't you realize by now that this sword increased my combat capabilities by 500%. I'm faster, stronger, smarter and better than the rest of you. Who's USELESS NOW!" Finn yells in pure anger.

Pb, Jake, and Marceline stare in shock, "That was really Finn. But Why Finn?" Marceline asked.

"Because I'm tired of being mocked for being a human. I stopped the lich and saved Princesses but nobody cares. At first I resisted Macayla but now." Finn says and Points it at Marceline, "I realized that fighting for Good is useless. I'm not the Hero of Ooo anymore. I'm the villain that's gonna kill all of you." Finn tells them.

"Is it too late for sorry?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Finn said and ran at Jake.

Jake started stretching from side to side to dodge his attacks and Marceline runs for her Axe-bass that's near Macayla's throne. She picks it up and Finn sees this.

"You wouldn't really kill your boyfriend would you?" Finn asks innocently.

"No," Marceline says. Finn smirks, "But your not my boyfriend." Marceline tells him and attacks.

Marceline tries to slam her Axe on Finn but he dodges to the side and kicks her. Marceline gets up to see Jake behind Finn and she charges at Finn, after slashing at Finn he dodges by jumping back into Jake who wraps him up completely.

"That's it! I'm through with playing around. Soul merge!" Finn yells and the green sword disappears and turns into a liquid metal the goes around Finn arm to become any weapon he wants.

The metal turns into an ax and cuts Jake making him release Finn but Marceline was waiting and She kicks him up into the air and flies up to grab his neck and slam him on the ceiling. Finn coughs a bit of Blood but still smiles. The metal becomes a sword and he stabs Marceline in the stomach. Marceline cries out in pain and lets go of Finn. Marceline flies over to Pb who takes out a potion and has Marceline drink it. Finn fell to the ground and got up in time to watch as Marceline's wound heals until Jake slaps him into a wall. Jake holds Finn down but as Macayla came out of Finn's neck again to slash Jake and Jake let go. PB

"Jake, I have a plan. Grab Finn again. When Macayla comes out Marceline and me will grab her and take her out of Finn." PB told them.

"Good plan. Lets do it." Jake said.

"What you guys whispering about over there," Finn says while walking towards them, "Some plan to save me?" Finn laughs.

Finn turns his hand into a spear and runs at Jake but he stretches around and grabs him again but as Macayla came out, Marceline and Pb grabbed Macayla and pulled her out of Finn. Marceline punched Macayla with all her power making her slam into a wall making a person sized crater. Marceline flew over to Finn.

"Finn, are you ok?" Marceline asked.

Finn stayed quiet and then turned into a orange gooey pool.

"What the!?" Marceline yelled.

Macayla laughed, "Your little hero isn't here right now. I'll be glad to give him your message if you have one." Macayla told them.

"Where is he?" Marceline demanded.

"With Pain and his friends. But I'll never tell you where the last piece of the map is. Sirens! Attack!" Macayla yelled.

A large group of Sirens came into the room quickly outnumbering Marceline and co. 20 to 1 but then one of the Sirens went over to Macayla.

"Macayla. Please, we have to stop this." She asked.

"Stop what Alice?" Macayla asked.

"Everything. Being evil, trapping the men, using them as slaves. Not all males are evil plus they're so much weaker then us, how can they pose a threat if they have no powers?" Alice asked.

"Are you mad? Don't you remember what happened years ago before I came back. You were their slaves because none of you were able to harm the ones you "loved". Your all pathetic!" Macayla yelled.

All of the Sirens flinch until Alice punched Macayla across her face, "You're the one who's weak and pathetic. Your afraid of the men aren't you."

"Sisters…We can't they are EVIL!" Macayla yells.

"But that's one person. Please see that your wrong. You don't have to let them all out. How's this. We'll all choose one that we want to marry." Another Siren says.

Macayla looks at Her sirens, Marceline and company, and then the men before she does a big sigh, "Ok. Go chose whoever you like." Macayla tells them.

After an hour all the Sirens chose who they wanted and took them home to take the mark off their foreheads so that they'll be the first person they see. Macayla was released and apologized to Marceline for what she's done. Macayla told her everything she knew and gave her the last piece of the map. The map started to glow as it repaired itself to its original form and showed the location of Pain's lair.

"Guys, we found the Bastard. Let's go get our little Finn back." Marceline told them.

(A few hours later)

"I'm sorry sister. For everything." Macayla apologized.

"Why'd you do it?" Marceline asked.

"They promised us that they'd be able to save our species without the need of the men but. I guess I was wrong to trust them. They took him and its my fault. I'm so sorry."

Marceline placed a hand on her shoulder, "I can't forgive you now. But, I'll try. See you little sis." Marceline said after hugging her goodbye.

Marceline and co. went back to shore and waited for Granite to come get them. After a few more hours he finally arrived, surprised that they survived, and took them back to the Land of Ooo. While on the boat, Pb started working more on her suit with the help of Marceline and Jake who just fell asleep right after Pb explained what she wanted to make.

(That's the end of chapter 9. Please review.)


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Ash and Sour King's final experiment

(Here's the tenth chapter that's completely new. I hope you like it since the original ending was lost unfortunately so I had to change the story.)

(Pain's castle)(next day)

Finn woke up to see himself strapped to a table with sour king at a computer working hard on something.

"Unstrap me Sour King!" Finn yelled.

"No." He answered blankly.

Finn struggled to get of the table and kick Sour King's butt, "Now now Finn, you don't want me to have to kill you do you?" Pain asked.

Finn didn't realize that Pain was so close to him, he could feel his breath as he talked. Pain smiled at the look of shock before going over to Sour King.

"I understand that this is your final experiment?" Pain asked.

"Yes, the decorpsinator serum was not as perfect as my great granddaughter believed. I'm slowly decaying on the inside. So I'm leaving this to help you." Sour King said after picking up a needle.

The computer started mixing shadow's, nightmare's, pain's, and Sour King's DNA with other materials into a vial. The Sour King picked up the vial, looked at it with a grin and stabbed the needle into it and drain it into the needle. When he started going towards Finn with it dripping a bit.

"No…NO!" Finn screamed as Sour King stabbed the needle into his arm.

Finn started groaning in pain while shaking his head in circles like he was dizzy. A dark mist started to form around him as his skin turned purple and his eyes turned black as he remained motionless. Then another Finn that looked like that busted out of his chest and landed on the floor, his purple skin went back to normal as well as his eyes as the power sucked into his arm leaving a black line there.

He turned to Pain, "Hello, I am experiment 23394. How may I be of assistance?" He asked.

Pain grinned, "You are to guard the front gate of the castle while Ash guards the outside. Stop Marceline and all that's with her at all costs. Understand?" Pain ordered.

"Yes." Evil Finn said and disappeared.

"Whoa, he can do that too? Well that's awesome." Pain said and looks at Finn.

Finn regained his consciousness and was back to normal, "Ugh. What happened?" Finn asked.

Pain disappeared leaving an unaware Finn.

(Coastline)

Marceline and company arrived back at the shore to find that Ash was waiting for them.

"Ashicus destroyicus!" Ash chanted and a meteor shot out of his wand at the boat.

Marceline jumped and floated towards the meteor wearing her sun protective clothes and destroyed the meteor with a punch. Ash smiled as she flew towards him, he increased his agility and jumped towards her. She pulled out her axe-bass and tried to slash him but he flinched to the side with his new agility and tried to slap off her hat but she kicked his side making him fly back to shore where he landed on his feet with some drag. He healed his side and increased his strength as she went onto the beach. Ash attacked by punching the sands creating a quicksand effect and went into the forest as Marceline tried to pull herself out. When she finally did, Jake and Princess Bubblegum got to the shore and they looked at the map.

"Well, Ash is going to the castle for sure by the way he was heading." Marceline told them.

"I hope Finn is ok." Jake said.

"Me too. He's tough for a kid like him." Princess Bubblegum said.

Marceline put away the Map in her pocket, "Come on its this way." Marceline told them.

(Pain's castle)(Outside)

Ash is there waiting for them at the gate.

"Well, it took you chumps long enough. Ready to lose this time?" Ash asked.

"How are you going to beat us? You can't even beat me!" Marceline yelled.

"Oh Marcy, Marcy, Marcy. You should know by now not to underestimate a wizard. Secret demon art of necromancy! Duplication!" Ash said and he separated into 4 Ashes, "How's that? Four against three." Ash said with a smile.

Marceline charged up a fireball and threw it at them. One used flameshell while the others increased their agility. Three ashes attack Marceline by distracting her while one took off her hat. When this happened she hissed and the sun started to burn her until Princess Bubblegum punched one of them with the hat. She drove the others back and hand the hat to Marceline who smiled and accepted it. When she got up, Jake stepped on one of the Ashes and kicked it into the gate while the other three casted strength gain and attacked him. The real Ash absorbed the dead Ash back into him. The other two attacked while he stayed back.

"You're a weakling Ash! You'd sacrifice your own clones to protect yourself!" Marceline yelled.

"Secret demon art of necromancy! Power gain!" Ash absorbed the other Ashes and increased his strength, agility, and intelligence.

Marceline attacked Ash while Jake lied in wait for his chance. To their surprise, Ash went faster than they expected and he started to beat Marceline up with quick powerful punches. Princess bubblegum flew up to help her but Ash was fast enough to attack both of them without slowing down, Jake then had it and tried to swallow him up. Ash didn't see it coming and he was inside Jake's stomach and Jake started shrinking which was crushing Ash. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum started in shock as Jake burped and as the size of an ant, Ash was dead and digested.

"Man. That was disgusting." Jake said.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Princess bubblegum said and gave them pills to give them their strength back.

Then the gate behind them opened as Evil Finn walked out slowly with a slight smile, "Congratulations. Now you have to fight me. Evil Finn-clone of the original-better than ever." He said.

They all stared in shock before going back into battle positions and Marceline pulled out her axe-bass, Jake made a muscle arm, and Princess Bubblegum made a blade come on out her armor at her wrist. Evil Finn tilted his head and smiled before disappearing and reappearing behind Jake elbowing the back of his head. Marceline slashed at Evil Finn who raised his hand and stopped the swing with his bare hand. Marceline tried to force down the axe-bass but it didn't work so Princess bubblegum attack Evil Finn's legs. However, he disappeared and Marceline almost slashed Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be fighting me." Evil Finn said with a smug look on his face until Jake slammed his enlarged fist into his cheek.

Evil Finn did a back flip and landed on his feet, a black mist starts to ooze out of the black line on his arm as he felt his anger start to grow. He looked at them with a look of hate but then smiled.

"You really don't want to anger me. Or things will get messy." Evil Finn told them.

"Funny, Pain said that to me too right before I imprisoned him." Marceline said pointing her axe-bass at him.

The mist started to form black imprints of chains on his skin as his eyes' pupils turned into snake pupils, "I'm starting to feel savage." He said with a hint of hate in his voice.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of Marceline and punched her into the air, grabbed her foot and slammed her onto the ground. Princess Bubblegum attacked him but he appeared behind her and slammed her into the ground and pounded his fist into her helmet. The helmet cracked a bit but protected Princess Bubblegum and Jake was able to grab him and throw him. He disappeared again but Marceline suspected where he reappear and he was in front of Jake but he was hit by Fireballs. He got back to his feet with a burn on his arm and has his hand on it. Princess Bubblegum took her chance and tackled Evil Finn to the ground. She then took revenge by bashing her fists into his face for cracking her helmet. Soon Evil Finn disappeared and reappeared in front of the gate holding his face.

"That's it. Now, I'm angry. I feel…SAVAGE!" Evil Finn yelled, "Savage mode! RAH!"

The black line transformed into a black star on his arm, his skin color turned purple, the black chain links on his skin are around his eyes, his eyes are black, and his clothing became ragged and worn with a bit covering half his face.

"What the heck?" Marceline said.

"You like? It's amazing. I don't feel like I'm going to lose." Savage Finn said.

Marceline flew at him with her axe-bass and went to slash him but it was just a distraction as Princess Bubblegum went behind him. Savage Finn attacked Princess bubblegum and threw her at Marceline. Marceline caught Princess Bubblegum and put away her axe-bass. Savage Finn roared as two black energy balls formed in his hands and threw them at Marceline. Marceline dodged them with grace but when they hit the trees they disintegrated. Savage Finn appeared in front of Marceline and grabbed her throat to start choking her. Marceline kicked and punched but she couldn't get out of his grip until Jake slammed his gigantic fist on Savage Finn and stepped on him. Jake was thrown back however as Savage Finn got up. Marceline went for the kill but instead he grabbed her axe-bass and kicked her stomach taking the weapon. As Jake charged at him, he threw her Axe-bass cutting off Jake's leg.

"AH!" Jake yelled and went back to normal size and regrew his leg.

"Jake are you…?" Pb started but was kicked in the face by Savage Finn.

Pb threw a few black pebble looking things on the ground and Savage Finn picked one up, "What do these do?" he asked.

"This," she said and they exploded.

Savage Finn flew into wall of the castle and fell to the ground, when he got up he went to charge at her but instead Marceline cut open his stomach while she was invisible. He held his stomach as his black blood started to pour out.

"No. I.." He turned back to normal, "Can't lose." He said and fell to the floor and disintegrated.

"We won. Man, I'm worn out." Jake said.

"Yeah, me too. Got any more pills Princess Bubblegum?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah…Only two more." She said and gave them to Marceline and Jake, "I'm going back to the Candy Kingdom to get more." She told them.

"Ok. Hurry back." Jake told her.

(That's the end of chapter 10. I hope it was a good since its entirely new. Please review, or favorite.)


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 The end

(Here's the final chapter with a different ending. There will be no sequel like I did last time because sequels are never better than the originals. XD YAY! ORIGINALS!)

(Pain's castle)

"Alright. Be on your guard," Marceline warned.

"What?" Jake said as he stepped on a trap.

A giant boulder landed behind them and started rolling after them as they ran, "Really! A Boulder!" Marceline yelled.

"You ever get the feeling like someone is totally going to get sued?" Jake asked.

They saw a door and Jake grew his fist to brake the door but instead it was opened and they jumped in as the Boulder stopped in the doorway. As Marceline and Jake got up, they heard a voice.

"So, you really are alive." Nightmare said.

"Is it just you?" Marceline asked.

"No," Aziza said as she and Shadow appeared behind them.

"Well isn't this a nice reunion? Old friends back together." Shadow said aloud.

"Aziza, why are you here? I never did anything to you." Marceline told her.

"Wrong. You locked my beloved Shadow away." she said as she hugged him and rubbed her cheek against his.

Shadow tried to get her away from him but she was hugging him too hard while Nightmare smacked his forehead at the display, "Can you wait until later to that?" Shadow told her.

She let go but pouted, "Fine."

"You two ready?" Nightmare asked.

"Yes." They answered.

"Alright." Nightmare punched the floor, "Nightmare arena!" he yelled.

The entire room went black. It was almost like they were in space except the floor was purple and showed their shadows as reflections. Aziza, Nightmare, and Shadow disappeared leaving Jake and Marceline wondering where they are until they felt something grab their ankles and saw that it was their reflections. Marceline floated up after kicking off the hands while Jake started freaking our from him reflection pulling him down. Marceline pulled him up and her reflection hissed as she came out of the floor as a clone.

"Pathetic." her clone said.

Jake's clone appeared behind them, "You think that your good enough to have Finn as a friend."

"He cared about you guys and you couldn't even save him." Marceline's clone said.

"Now he's in their custody. Do you think that's normal." Jake's clone told them.

"What are you two doing? Your supposed to fight not talk!" Nightmare yelled.

Marceline's clone hissed as she flew at Marceline and tried to claw her but was instead kneed in the face. Marceline tried to cut her in half but she caught the axe-bass and fought her for power. Jake and his clone kept fighting each other by wrapping around each other but it wouldn't work so they both went giant and started wrestling with each other. When Jake threw his clone they started barking at each other while Marceline's clone punched Marceline in the face. They hissed at each other but Marceline tackled her clone and started clawing her face until she got her stomach wrapped by her legs and her head was slammed onto the ground. After a while of fighting, they took a few steps away from each other to take a breather. They were at a stalemate. Both sides were panting from exhaustion until they heard Pb's voice as she flew into the room and joined them by their sides.

"Hey guys. You missed me?" Pb asked.

A Pb clone was made except she wasn't wearing any armor. Only her normal princess clothes. Marceline noticed this.

"Guys look. PB's clone has no armor. That means she's a lot weaker. We kill her then our clones." Marceline told them.

"Alright," Pb said.

When they started fighting their clones, Pb's clone was completely outmatch as Pb broke her arms and easily killed her. She flew over to Jake first and helped him fight his clone. Jake grabbed his clone while Pb pulled out a sword and cut his head off. When his body fell it dispersed into a black mist. They went over to Marceline who got a lucky hit by slicing her clone in half and it turned into a black mist. The room went back to normal with Aziza, Nightmare, and Shadow standing right in front of them. With two of them exhausted, it wasn't going to be a fair fight until Pb pulled out two pills and gave them to Marceline and Jake.

"Nice one Pb." Jake said.

"No problem guys." Pb said happily.

"Finally one of Bonnibel's experiments didn't cause a mass outbreak of zombies or caused a rift in the dimension." Marceline commented.

Pb growled but she stopped when she heard a howl and saw Aziza transform into a full fledged werewolf instead of her human looking form. Nightmare went into the floor and Shadow disappeared. Aziza went for Marceline first. She charged at her with her great speed and attempted to slash her but was blocked by her axe-bass. Marceline slashed at her but their slashes started to cancel each other out repeatedly. Pb was flying in the air with Nightmare fall from the ceiling to try and stab her but misses and goes into the floor. Jake was fighting Shadow but Shadow was hiding behind his giant body. Aziza went to bite Marceline's neck but she was kicked in the stomach off her and flew back a few feet.

(Pain's room)

"What do you think Finn?" Pain asked, "Good entertainment or what?".

"Let me go!" Finn yelled.

"I'm not keeping you prisoner. Go ahead." Pain told him and snapped his fingers making Finn free.

Finn ran out of the room and searched the castle for his friends.

(Back to Marceline and co.)

Marceline almost slammed her axe-bass down hard but barely missed as she moved her head and then was slashed by Aziza's claws. Finn ran into the room and immediately ran towards Marceline. Marceline saw Finn and punched Aziza in the face before getting off her and ran towards Finn only to stop short when she saw Nightmare come out of the floor and stabbed Finn in the stomach with Finn's demon sword and picked him up. Finn coughed up some blood before being thrown off the sword to the side. He dropped to the floor unmoving. Nightmare laughed but as he turned around he was surprised to see Marceline in front of him with tears in her eyes and her axe-bass reeled back. With one clean swipe, she cut his head off and he dropped to the floor dead. Marceline ran over to Finn to find him still alive. Pb flew over to her and gave Finn a pill while Marceline got up. Aziza charged at her and tried to pounce on Marceline but was surprised when she was smacked by Marceline bat arm as she turned. Aziza stared up at Marceline as she changed and was stepped on by her repeatedly before being picked up and thrown across the room. Jake wrapped around Shadow only to realized that he disappeared and came out of his shadow. Jake smacked him into the wall next to Aziza. She was back in her normal formed but unconscious. Shadow got up and went over to her trying to wake her up. She groaned but woke up.

"I can't fight anymore." she whispered.

Marceline flew over to them ready to kill while Shadow got up to protect Aziza. Pb and Jake went by her side and closed in.

"Give up. You've lost." Marceline told them.

"I won't let you kill Aziza." Shadow told them.

"Marceline lets just get The Vampire King. Its his fault." Pb told her.

"They're accomplices. They deserve death." Marceline argued.

"I don't think we should kill them. They had enough," Jake said.

"But they were trying to kill us!" Marceline argued.

"Ice King tried to kill me and Finn but we never killed him for it." Jake argued back.

"First, let's deal with the Vampire King. Then we'll deal with them." Pb told her.

"Pfft. Fine." Marceline said and went over to Finn.

"Pain isn't going to go down that easily. You know that Marceline." Shadow said.

"I know. I just can't see why he doesn't just get over it." she said.

"How can he get over what you did to him. He can never get over what you did. He loved you. How can he get over a betrayal from the one he loved?" Shadow asked.

As Pain heard this in his room. He remembered his life.

(Pain's life through his eyes)

I was a small boy. Weak, sad, and alone. I was just a human after all. I was scared of the monsters so I hid in a police station and locked the door waiting for my mom to save me. I believed it. I wanted to. I needed to. Who else would save me? Then as I laid on the floor slowly dying of thirst, that's when it happened. A vampire that looked 15 years old entered the station with a bottle of water. When she walked in, I hid in a corner and watched her walk in front of the cell. She looked around and I snuggled into the corner as much as I could. Then she placed the bottle of water on the floor. Then she turned around to leave and I saw what looked like a teddy bear. I heard the door close and went over to bars and reached for the bottle but then I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked and saw no one until she appeared out of nowhere. I yelled in shock, shaking my hand as much as I could but she was too powerful.

"A little boy? What are you doing all by yourself?" she asked.

""I'm not alone! My mommy will be here soon and she kick your butt!" I yelled trying to get free.

She reached through the bars and caressed my cheek. I shivered from the shock and the cold that I felt from her fingers. She stopped and let me go. I cowered back to my corner and she laughed.

"Don't worry kid. I won't kill you. However, I'm going to give you a choice. You can either come with me and get this water. Or, you can stay here and die waiting for a rescue that'll never come." she told me.

I got up, "Your wrong!" I yelled defiantly.

She just shook her head, "So young. Thinking your mommy will save you. She isn't. She's dead." she told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I haven't seen one human around her for about a year." she said.

"R-really?" I stammered.

"Yeah. What's your name?" she asked.

"Jason." I told her.

"That's a nice name. Don't worry, I won't bite you. Ok, that's a lie. I am going to bite you." Marceline said.

I held my neck in fear, "Your going to kill me. Well, your going to have to broke open the cell first!" I yelled.

She laughed and ripped out the entire cell door in a matter of seconds, "Are you so confident now?" she asked.

I just shivered in fear. My options were up and she walked over to me and pinned me to the wall. I closed my eyes as I felt her drink my blood and I passed out.

Several days later I woke up. I was panting, scared that I was dead but when I looked around, I noticed that the city was still destroyed and a fire was made close to me. I sat up and saw Marceline sitting across from me.

"Hey. Your awake." she said coolly.

I held my neck noticing how much it hurt, "What'd you do to me?" I asked.

"I turned you. Why else are you alive?" she asked.

I noticed a bandage was on it, "Why?" I asked.

"Just because you were a kid and I felt bad." she said.

I laid back down, "What does it mean to be a vampire?" I asked.

"It means you'll live forever, you can fly, super strength. Stuff. Nothing special." she said.

I got up, "Super powers!" I was young, super powers are cool to children, "That's awesome!" I said excitedly.

"However, it comes with a cost. You can never go into direct sunlight ever again." she said.

I looked at the moon then her. I sighed. The sun was one of the things I loved most. It's warmth, power, and size interested me. Now I can only look at the moon. This sad feeling only lasted for a couple years. After that, we just traveled. I aged until I was an 18 year old looking vampire. I liked the powers. Eventually I was able to transform into a black dragon and even further. I was able to fuse my human form and my dragon form together to create the humanoid dragon. I felt my strength and speed increase ten fold. When I turned 350 years old, that's when we found the vampire Kingdom. We lived there for quite some time and that's where I met Aziza, Nightmare, and Shadow. The only difference was that Nightmare and Shadow's real name's were Michael and Jack. When the Nightmare Kingdom fell, because of Marceline, Nightmare was imprisoned with his father. Shadow was Attacked at night and locked under the Fight King's coliseum. A hundred years before, I asked Marceline if she'd be my girlfriend and we were going steady ever since. That's why I never saw it coming. She convinced me to confront the Vampire King and take the throne because she said he was going to hunt down every human and kill them. Since a part of me was still human I obviously felt that I should do something. That was the night it happened. I attacked the Vampire Kingdom's castle alone. I murdered a countless amount of guards and reached the Vampire King himself. His blood pool in the ground in front of him.

"Congratulations. You made it here all by yourself. Your going to need your friends to help you if you want a chance at beating me." he said with a laugh.

"I came here alone." I told him.

"Impossible. No one person can defeat all my guards by himself!" he yelled disbelievingly.

"I did. Not very impressive." I told him.

I got up and I noticed that he was wearing a purple necklace. It sparkled in the moonlight with a special kind of ominous. He floated in with his hand raised and a yellow sword appeared. He flew down to attack me but I dodged him and slammed him to the ground. We fought for hours. That amulet gives him the ability to heal wounds quickly when he's near his blood pool but it wasn't a fair fight. I didn't even transform until he did. When I had enough, I just turned into my humanoid dragon form and we clashed. It ended with me holding the amulet until it magically went around me neck and then I was kicked. I flew over the blood pool that was now mine and I got up. I turned to see Marceline smiling.

"M-Marceline?" I stammered exhaustedly.

"Yep. My plan worked perfectly." she said.

"Plan? What plan?" I asked.

"My plan of taking over this kingdom." she said.

"Is this another one of your pranks?" I asked.

"No. Your exhausted from the fight with him." she said pointing at the body that was dissolved into a black mist and went into the blood pool.

I felt a little thirsty after the fight and I crawled over to the blood pool and took a drink. I felt weird. The black blood started to flow into me. Through me. Until I realized that it completely healed me.

"Marceline." I said.

"Yes?" she said and started reciting some magic words.

"Your punishment is DEATH!" I yelled.

I charged at her but she finished her spell and I felt shocked a circle, square, and a triangle twirled around me. I was paralyzed and she tried to take off the amulet. It wouldn't budge. She started getting angry. She even threatened to cut my head off in order to get it but she didn't. I don't understand her. Why didn't she just kill me and take the throne? Instead she locked me away and lied about it. It doesn't matter I guess. What matters is that Marceline the Vampire Queen must and will die!

(End of flashback)

Marceline, Finn, Jake, and Pb were running down the hall until they reached Pain's room. He was looking into his blood pool while pacing around it.

"Jason!" Marceline yelled.

"Don't you dare call me by that name! You have no right to call me by that name like you know me!" Pain yelled.

"I can call you what ever I want!" Marceline yelled.

"Is it just me or does it seem like these two were much more than friends once?" Jake whispered to Finn who flinched.

"I still don't get it." Pain said.

"Get what?" Marceline asked.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Pain asked.

"Because I didn't want to." Marceline told him.

"But imprisoning me for hundreds of years is cruel and unusual punishment!" Pain yelled.

"So?" she said.

"So? So! That's all you've got to say? I LOVED YOU! I tried to take care of you like you did to me when I was a young boy." Pain yelled.

"And?" she said.

"I never did anything to hurt you. How could you just use me like that?" Pain asked.

"My father's the lord of evil. At that time I was still under his influence. It's only partially my fault. I didn't want to kill you so I imprisoned you." Marceline told him.

They watched as he transform into his humanoid dragon form, "Well. Your going to wish you did kill me when you had the chance. Roar!" he roared with fire coming out of his mouth.

In an instant he appeared in front of Finn and threw him aside. Marceline attacked with her Axe-bass only to be blocked with his fingers and pulled away from her. He threw the axe-bass into the blood pool and an almost identical copy was made except it was blue and it was a guit-axe instead. Pb flew into him and slammed him into the wall. A freeze ray came out of her shoulder and froze his arm to the wall but he melted it with his fire breath. Marceline started reciting her spell again but Pain appeared in front of her and covered her mouth, picking her up as he does it. She struggled but he blocked her mouth and nostrils, making her unable to breathe. Jake wrapped around him and tried to tie him down. He was able to get out but before he did, Marceline got five good punches into his face. Pain kicked her in the stomach making her fly out of the room and broke out of Jake's grasp.

"Ha! This is easy!" He boasted.

At that point Finn stabbed him through his back out his chest, "We're not done yet," Finn whispered.

Finn ripped out his sword as Jake threw Pain into the air. Marceline and Pb flew up and uppercutted him into the air. They played with him by kicking him to each other before Jake grabbed him mid-air and became giant, slamming him into the ground. Jake got off and Finn jumped with his sword over head. However, Pain wasn't stabbed. He caught Finn while he was still in the air and threw him into his blood pool. Jake, Pb, and Marceline gasped but were relieved when Finn climbed out of the pool. Pain yawned. Everyone charged him but in a second he hit all of them and they all flew into the wall across from them. Pain started panting though. He was getting exhausted. He turned towards his pool only to see a sword through to him and impale his leg. He yelled out in pain and ripped it out. The wound went through his knee. He floated in the air and went to get another drink from his pool to heal this grievous wound. But Marceline drop-kicked him to the ground. He landed with a groan and Jake stepped on him repeatedly like he was a cockroach. Pain slammed his fist into the ground as he got up and threw Jake off. He crawled to his Blood pool desperately only to be kicked over to his back and Marceline sat on his lap. She began slamming her fists into his face repeatedly. Eventually he stopped moving. Pain laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Pain. For your crimes against the Vampire Queen. I sentence you to life imprisonment." Marceline said.

"No!" Pain yelled and grabbed her ankle, "Please. Just kill me.".

Finn walked over to them, "I can't." she said.

"Why!?" Pain yelled.

"Because. I still love you, you big jerk." Marceline told him.

Pain gasped wide-eyed, "You do Marceline?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Marceline admitted.

"Marceline." Shadow said.

They all turned to see Shadow holding Aziza who snuggled into his back asleep, "Yeah?" Marceline asked.

"Behind Pain's throne is the doll you had ever since you were a kid. Pain kept it to remember you by in cause we won." Shadow said.

"Shut up Shadow. Take Aziza home. Better yet. I want you to be with her. Your relinquished from your duties of my friend." Pain told him with a tear.

"I can't." Shadow started.

"Just go!" Pain yelled.

Shadow flinched but bowed respectfully, "As you wish. Sir." Shadow said and ran off.

Pain sat up and ripped his amulet off, "Its time to end this." he said and walked over to the Blood pool.

Pain crushed the amulet and let it's powder go into the pool. In a matter of seconds the pool turned into pure clean water. Pain touched it and it made little waves on the surface.

"Now it's over." Pain said.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Without that amulet, I'll disappear. With that, here's some final words. Finn, have fun with Marceline." Pain said smiling at Finn as he disappeared into a black mist.

"Whoa!" Jake said.

"Interesting. What was that Marceline." Pb asked.

"The amulet of death. A person wearing it is recognized as the King/Queen of the vampire kingdom. It can only be given to the person who killed the wearer. However, it drives them insane extremely slowly. I had to kill the Vampire king to get it because he was crazy but I had Jason do it instead. They called him Pain because He'll never forget the pain he received from my betrayal. Let's go Finn." Marceline said while holding his hand.

(EPILOUGE!)

Finn and Marceline started dating shortly after Pain's disappearance. Princess Bubblegum started to take science less seriously after seeing her crazy mad scientist grandfather. She found a cure for all diseases and a way for Marceline to go out into the sun. With it, Marceline spent more time with Finn. Jake went back to see Lady Rainicorn only to receive news about her being Prego. He fainted and was unconscious for a week before he got up and congratulated Lady. Aziza and Shadow went back to the Werewolf Kingdom where we went out with Aziza. However, when he married her, he saw an uninvited guest in the crowd. Someone who looked exactly like Pain. There have been several reports of him being sighted but Finn, Marceline, Pb, Jake, Shadow, nor Aziza ever got a good look. Is he out there. Most likely. But it's not to fear. He's just watching over his friends. When they need him. He will appear. For he is. The Vampire King. Pain.

(That's the end of Return of the Vampire king. I hope you liked the ending. Thanks for those of your that reviewed, favorite, or alerted. Thanks for reading! XD)


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Sequel?

(Hey guys. Since a couple people Pmed me and I got some reviews, I guess you guys really want a sequel. SO I'm going to give you the first chapter of the sequel right here for you to read. If you guys like it then review saying you do or PM me. If three or more people do that then I'll write the sequel. So here it is. The first chapter to The Vampire Prince.)

(Pain's new lair)

Pain has been living in the same cave he was sealed in. He made a bed area, and some furniture for himself. It was nice and comfy for him. It's been two years since he destroyed the amulet of death. He's been in the shadows watching his friends' development. He was about to go to sleep when an uninvited guest showed up.

"So. Your still around. I thought you'd be destroyed by now Lich." Pain said without opening his eyes.

"Yes. And I thought the curse I put on the Amulet would kill the royalty of the vampire kingdom." He said.

Pain laughed, "Ah. A curse. I broke that curse when I destroyed the amulet. Now what do you want? I'm very busy." Pain said aggravated.

"I want to know if there's another descendent of the Vampire Kingdom's royalty." The Lich told him.

"Your barking up the wrong tree Lich. Don't bother." Pain told him and rolled over.

The Lich attacked him with a fireball destroying his bed. Pain quickly transformed into his humanoid dragon form. The Lich tried to use magic on him but it didn't work.

"Ha! Magic is useless against dragons Lich." Pain told him.

"I see that. Ok. Settle down. I didn't come here to fight. I get it. This is dangerous but so am I. Now tell me what I need to know!" The Lich ordered.

Pain sneered, "Fine. It's your funeral Lich. So, you want to hear a story huh? If not, well too bad, I'm telling you anyways. When I killed the Original Vampire king, he was absorbed into the Blood pool and I turned into the Vampire king. When that happened I gained all his memories and learned something interesting. Deep under the Ice King's kingdom is a giant room named Glacier. In it is a giant Iceberg that holds a dark secret. The Original Vampire King had a son but he was locked away by his own father. He was the pride and power of the Vampire kingdom. He had the tattoos of Ragnorok, a cloak made for him by the King of the Nightmare Kingdom, the power of electricity and fire, powers of a vampire, and Death's scythe. The only way to lock him away was to freeze him while he was sleeping. It's unknown if he's still alive inside the Glacier but anyone who gained his powers could accomplish anything." Pain told him.

The Lich was very amused. When Pain was finished, he flew off immediately toward the Ice Kingdom.

"What a fool. Of course the guy is still alive. This should be very interesting." Pain said before falling asleep on his couch.

(Ice kingdom)(Deep underground in the room known as Glacier)

"So, he was telling the truth." Lich said while observing the Iceberg.

When the Lich tried to step in the water, his leg instantly froze. He quickly unfroze his leg and started floating across to the Iceberg. He could see that it was melting on its own but he still attacked it and it cracked in half. Soon a burst of air came out of the Iceberg and the body destroyed the top half. There he was. The Vampire Prince. Purple tattoos on his right arm and right cheek. He wasn't wearing a cloak though, it was a torn sleeveless shirt. His pants were torn all over. The Scythe was black with a red hilt and edge as it was floating an inch from his back defying gravity. His hair was a silver white and his eyes were dark Crimson red. Just as the lich was going to attack, the tattoos glowed blue and he was unable to move as the Vampire Prince got up.

"Lich. We meet again." He said.

"How do you remember me? We only met once" Lich struggled to say.

"It's hard to forget your face. Its pretty unique ya know? Have a nice swim." He said and threw him into the water freezing the Lich instantly but not permanently, "So, where am I?" He said to himself and got out of the castle only to go back in when sunlight hit him, "Ugh! Freaking sunlight still burns!" he said, "Nightmare cloak," he recited. With those words said, a black mist formed around his torso, arms, and head, making a black cloak with red on the inside. It protected him from sunlight as he flew into the air and looked around.

(A few hours later)(Candy Kingdom)

Finn and Marceline were hanging out with Pb. Jake hasn't been seen for months since his babies were born and Finn's been a bit depressed.

"Don't worry Finn. Jake'll come see you. Eventually." Marceline told him with a kiss on his cheek.

Finn blushed, "Yeah. I just miss him a lot still. I never even got to see my nieces and nephews. How many kids did they have Pb?" Finn asked.

"About nine. That's what doctor Princess told me." Pb said.

"Wow, that'll never be the same again." Marceline said.

"What will never be the same again Marceline?" Finn asked.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about Finny." Marceline said while rubbing his head.

Then some candy people started panicking and ran past them, "Hey! What the big hubub?" Pb asked.

"Uh. I don't know. It just looked fun so I joined in. AH!" Cinnamon bun said and ran off screaming.

"Princess. It seems there's a disturbance near you." Peppermint butler said while standing on the roof.

"I think I can see that Peppermint butler," Pb said and ran towards the screaming followed by Finn and Marceline.

The Vampire Prince is walking through the town with an out dated map, "Hey! Does anyone have a new map!? I think mine's a bit outdated." He said and looked at the map that said year 342, "Yep, diffidently outdated," he said.

"Hey!" Finn yelled.

"Huh?" he said and looked up to see Finn, Pb, and Marceline.

"What are you doing to freak everyone out?" Pb demanded.

"Nothing. I'm just asking if anyone knew where I could get an updated map. Mine's a bit outdated." He told them.

Finn ran over to his side and looked at the map, "Whoa, yours is way outdated. You can have one of mine," Finn said.

"Uh, Finn. I think you should get away from him." Marceline told him.

"Hey. Don't I know you? You look and sound awfully familiar. Your also a vampire," he put two and two together, "Marceline? Man, you still look as young as ever." He said.

Marceline blushed, "You do too. Where have you been all this time Cray?" Marceline asked.

"Frozen in a block of ice. The Lich broke it. I froze him. You know. Stuff," He said.

"Where are you trying to go?" Marceline asked.

"The Vampire Kingdom." He said.

"Oh… Well. Ya see. It's kinda gone and I'm the Vampire Queen now." Marceline said.

"Congrats. And now I'm sad." he sighed, "Ok. Now what to do? Oh yeah. I found this cat on my way here," he said and pulled out Me-Mow.

"I'll kill you! Ugh! Then I'll be a famous assassin!" Me-Mow yelled.

"He keeps going on about being an assassin for the League of Assassins. Now stop being bad or else no milk for you." Cray told Me-Mow sternly.

"Yay! Milk!" Me-Mow yelled and was put back in his pocket.

"Funny. A few hours back in the world and I already have a pet." Cray said.

Suddenly a someone fell from the sky and slammed on the ground a few feet away from them. Finn, Pb, and Marceline flinched but Cray was unfazed.

"Hey!" the thing yelled.

Cray turned around, "Yeah!?" he yelled back.

"You should be paying attention to me! I just made an epic entrance!" he yelled.

"Dude. My cat is more epic than you!" he yelled back.

"Oh yeah. Finn, be careful. Intimidating Cray is impossible cause he's a jerk.

"Anyways. Who are you?" Cray asked while staring at the castle.

"My name is Golem. I'm a level 1 class assassin for the League of Assassins. I'm here to," he started.

"To kill me and then become famous. Blah blah blah." Cray taunted.

"Let me finish! I'm supposed to be cool!" Golem yelled.

"You wanna be cool? Why don't you go jump in a lake. You'll be cool after that." Cray said.

"That's it! I'm mad." Golem said.

"Why you mad bro?" Cray teased.

Golem attacked only to be stop in mid-air by Cray's glowing tattoos. Cray lifted him up into the air using psychic energy he gets from the tattoos of Ragnorok. Then he shocked Golem.

"Ha! I'm made of stone! I can't be hurt by electricity." He boasted.

"True. However, it was a positively charged magnetizer. I turned you into a super magnet. Let's see what happens when I increase the magnetism." Cray said.

Soon rocks, pieces of buildings, and trees started to clump and crush Golem as he struggled to get free only to be crushed to the size of a baseball and thrown towards the Ice Kingdom. The Lich was getting out of the Ice Castle when the ball hit him on the head and knocked him out.

"Looks like I still got it. So should I be worried or something. I don't usually kill people." Cray asked.

"Why don't you kill people?" Marceline asked.

"Do I look like I have a janitor to clean up the mess? Plus, this is my only clothes I have. If I get blood on these I'm gonna go Commando and no one wants to see that." Cray said.

"How about I give you some clothes?" Pb suggested.

"If any of them are pink, that castle is going buh bye." Cray said and walked with Pb.

"He seems nice," Finn said sarcastically.

"I know, right" Marceline agreed sarcastically.

When Marceline and Finn were about to follow Pb, Pain came over to them from the top of a building.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Pain asked.

"Jason!" Marceline yelled.

"Stop calling me that! My name's Pain now." Pain said with a blush.

"Whatever. Jason!" She said and laughed.

"Yeah. Get a big laugh from that. Anyways. How's Cray treating you?" Pain asked.

"Good. But how did the Lich know where to find him?" Marceline asked.

"I told him. I was bored, he wouldn't leave me alone. So I had him bark up the wrong tree and there he is." Pain said and pointed to Cray who was balancing seven chairs on one finger, "That guy is such a show off." Pain said to himself a little too loud.

"Jealous?" Finn asked.

"Heck no. I can do that." Pain said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Well, anyways. Where've you been all this time?" Finn asked.

"You know. Adventuring. Making a man cave. Doing important stuff. Just living. Yeah, just living." Pain said.

"Your lonely." Marceline concluded.

"Yep. I'm gonna go hang with Shades for a bit in the Werewolf Kingdom. I'm going to get drunk and kick some werewolf butt." Pain said and flew off.

"Well, at least everyone's happy." Finn said and looked over to see Pb making out with Cray.

"Finn. Don't worry." Marceline said.

"How'd he get her so quickly?" Finn said with a note of jealousy.

"I have no idea. I stopped trying to understand Bonnibel long ago. Let's go have some fun," Marceline said.

"Yeah. Let's go do that." Finn said.

(That's the end of what would be the first chapter. If you guys liked it then leave a review saying you do and if three or more people do then I'll make the sequel for you guys.)


End file.
